Best and Bizarre Lifestyle Ch5
by Janswhatsupdoc
Summary: same


**Ch.5**

3 days have passed since Mandy, Matt, and I secluded from our own home. I was getting exhausted but not as much as

some would think. For I did learn a lot from Bear Gryll's Man vs Wild shows and I would practiced the British man's

techniques from dawn to dusk, **24 hours a day!** You might be wondering why I couldn't just rent a motel room for the

night, well I am, but not yet, I want to conserve my money as much as I can. Even though I acquire **$500** with me, that

kind of money can be easily drained for as little as 3 **FREAKIN **days! The 3 of us were traveling in the **626** for 2 and half

days. On the 3rd day, the new place we stayed for the night was so mysterious, that I didn't even think we were even in

California anymore. This is day 4 now and Mandy and Matt have been so obedient from the last couple days to now that I

literally skipped lunch and bequeathed my rations to them. They perused me around with no leash or harness at all, their

new personalities made me contented that I didn't bear neither of them. The location of our whereabouts happens to be

some sort of beach. Unlike those other oh so damn fun beaches with the sexy ass 13 year old female babes, this beach

was pretty much a barren mess. Though there wasn't any litter to be commenced, it still had a crap load of feathers,

animal feces, and the occasional carcasses from unrecognizable animals whom which the 2 disgusted corgis were nuisance

around. I also found lots of cotton, tinder, and pine needles, all which proved to be very useful. There were probably more

trees than mosquitoes where I was and was also grateful for due to the incinerating blaze the sun rays emitted. The salty

contents AKA the **ocean **in case you haven't noticed was replaced with a dark blue lake. Sure it looked grotesque, but at

least it was purified and had swarming numbers of fish from many different species. Tonight's supper consisted of pungent

grilled fish (with the head and tail) and some ground squirrel steaks. Mandy and Matt had this wolf's hunting instinct

sincethe day I first met them and they didn't hesitate when it came to slaying animals like fish and squirrels. Their

courageous capabilities have been surprisingly altered in my favor since yesterday. Before Mandy and Matt can only walk

in puddles or shallow waters, now they can actually **swim! **Combined with their outstanding subservient, they were very

eager to hunt for me not most of the times, but **all the time! **After the very satisfying meal we had, I began to yawn in

drowsiness and with angel like lightness, I rested my head on a snoring Mandy, her warm body felt very nice against the

back of my head, and with Matt snuggling and cuddling under my arms and on my chest, I was able to lethargy

underneath the stars without the slightest feeling of fear or vulnerability.

It was around 4:00 AM, which was still caliginous. But despite the early murky dawn being quite eerie, Jonathan was still

promenading cautiously east onto the crunching gravel he had no idea where he was and how long he's walked. He

recently strolled through downtown and then took a secret tunnel route which leads him to the strange place where we

was right now. He just found this area on the 4th day, for he was city traveling for the entire 3 days since he left. Jonathan

strolled through the unknown place across the gravel for hours, long hours. Until it came to a point he couldn't even see for

a second without his reliable flashlight which it thankfully was loaded with fresh new double a batteries, the flashlight

amazingly only required 1 battery and the storage area on the light opened by unlocking rather than unscrewing. He never

looked back once and kept pushing the thought of being aghast. He **refused **to tell himself that he was afraid, but resisting

the thought only caused it to propulsion into his helpless mind even further. He was feeling very vulnerable up to this point

and longed for company so badly. Must have been some sort of miracle or **something, **but he came across 2 pathways.

Since it was pitch-black, he couldn't see any further than 10 inches of the walkway. About 10 seconds past, and Jonathan

finally rushed towards the pathway on the **right**. He ran harder than he ever did in any school marathon that he attended

to. After about 2 minutes of furious cantering, he got a redolence of smoke. He knew right away that it was a **campfire **

due to the weakness in the smoke and felt an overwhelming perceiving of relief. Immediately, he galloped towards his

safety destination and the horror thoughts were now vanquished. As he threw his last breath of velocity, he was not aware

that there was a small fragile pile of twigs which were very hollow and oblong his pathway to security. The results of this…

was not pleasant

I was sleeping so soundly that I literally felt like I was in total coma. My deep peaceful slumber however was

instantaneous after a raucous crunching lamentation spread through my eardrums and into my nerves. My eyes were

reveled and in a very wide and terrified state, my entire body was flooded with adrenaline. It also didn't help that my dog

pillow Mandy sprung up in alertness and my head came in indurate contact with solid ground of gravel and sand. Matt use

my chest as a springboard and rebounded next to Mandy leaving me with slight chest pain. Of course the 2 circumspect

corgi's had no idea how dangerous the anonymous being was, so the just stood their ground barking and snarling rather

than rushing towards right away. Meanwhile Jonathan's anguish returned to his beings and retreated in an instant behind

an oversize copious bush. At first he perturbed violently in qualm, but then 20 seconds after, his uneasiness turned

diversion. He knew he recognized those barks from somewhere,** "no wait…it can't be! Is it?"** Is what Jonathan thought

in epiphany, I was under extreme shock at the time, and with the very inadequate bearings I had left, I was only barely

able to let out a "who's there!?" Jonathan's alleviation only increased even further, he knew that voice from anywhere!

**"Nathan?"** Johnny replied in consolation. Since Johnny heard my voice, he's was willing to bet that the barking and

snarling were coming from Mandy and Matt. I yammered, **"John!? Is that you!?"** and then Jonathan came rushing at me

at full speed. After I got back up on my feet I stammered **"H-Holy Shit! I did not know you were here" "What!? I **

**didn't know you were going to be here too, you weirdo!"** Jonathan retorted in amazement. (this conversations going

to add up to this point so let me try a little something like this)

**Nathan:** "So how long have you been around here?"

**Jonathan:** "about pretty much the whole day"

**Nathan:** "really!? I got here after 3 days, meaning I was at the city for 3 days, and then I was here for 2 days. You know, since its now 6:00 AM on my flip-phone, then today is day 5"

**Jonathan:** wow, same here…tsk tsk tsk…what's wrong, tell me what's wrong.

**Nathan:** so what are you doing here? Why did you leave your home to come here? Just curious.

**Jonathan:** *sigh* my parents got into a divorce…

**Nathan:** your parents as in, Thoy-E and Thoy-De!? (it's choo-chow for uncle and aunt so watch your racist little asses!) are you like…serious!? What for!?

**Jonathan:** you mean…FOR SERIOUS! Anyway…my mom started yelling at Baba_** (again, Cantonese for father, you'll be blocked for eternity if you make any racist reviews)**_ because she was accusing him for sitting in front of the TV all day, but he was actually the one doing all the house-hold chores while my mom was at work.

**Nathan:** and so you're saying is that the misunderstanding got out of control and then that caused the divorce?

**Jonathan:** exactly…

**Nathan:** wow dude…I'm so sorry to hear that, I left because I got into a huge fight with my parents.

**Jonathan:** you mean like arguing or you mean like physically, "you record Dillon…" kinda fight.

**Nathan:** to tell you the truth…both…it started with constant shouting from my mom. Then I finally broke the forth wall, snapped back at her, then I smacked the shit out of her. *sigh* then my dad came to her defenses and knocked me out clean. Hell that son of a bitch even left some markings on my innocent face!

**Jonathan:** oh…what…the!? He actually did that to you!?

**Nathan:** yep…you bet your ass he did, and to cap it all up, he literally hurled me into my room, talked shit to me, and then slammed my door so loud that the freakin neighbors should have heard it.

**Jonathan:** and so you left because you were child abused?

**Nathan:** yep

**Jonathan:** wow that was dangerous, anyway now that were together we should definitely stay together to…you know so we don't get thug or raped by gangsters.

**Nathan:** well with the 4 of now uniting there's no way anyone would dare to lay a damn pinky on us, even if though I'm only 12 and your only 11 and the dogs, well I suck balls when it comes to human/dog ages but there teenagers alright. Any-who, are you hungry?

**Jonathan:** yeah…hadn't eaten since the day I got here, and also the day I left my house…

**Nathan:** well you're in a heap of luck because Mandy and Matt are expert hunters, they were even so obedient since I left that they actually followed my every command, well…and of course I give them free time and they get to do anything they want to do.

**Jonathan:** "what…cool! I want to see!"

**Nathan:** "so… what're in the mood for, fresh grilled fish or a crispy ground squirrel steak? Hell I believe they even have garter snakes here that I can fillet!"

**Jonathan:** I'll just go for the fish and the squirrel…

**Nathan:** all-righty then, a few squirrels and fish cumin up! Mandy, Matt! *whistles*

They both came ambling towards and then we ran off down the hill and near the shore of the lake, where both Mandy and

Matt nosedived into the water causing a horde of commodious rainbow trout to retreat in fear. Though they were fast, the

2 hunting corgi's were faster, and within 2 minutes, we already had 20 slain rainbow trout which were lined together by

me on catholic sanitized leaves already about to be grilled. I almost thought they hunted every last trout in the lake Then

it came to the squirrels and the new hunting strategy was to wait for it to let its guard down, then either Mandy or Matt will

charge at it and chase it away from its hole and near a dead end where once again, either Mandy or Matt will deliver the

killing blow. Then we had the same number of hunted squirrels in the exact same minutes that they dogged the trout.

After I got the fire burning, I successfully roasted each and every fish and squirrel without the slightest burn to be seen.

We chatted a lot as we ate, and after we consumed the last of our breakfast, we got up, cleaned up, and continue heading

east. It was now 6:30 AM after we left the camp.


End file.
